Egyptian History 101
by Watch Hound
Summary: You have a big test tomorrow, but due to recent developments you weren’t able to study. What do you do when you know the subject is ancient Egypt? Ask your crush of course! YnYxSJ R


Egyptian History 101

After much arguing with my beloved fantasy, I decided to settle for a light Yami no Yuugi or rather, mou hitori no Yuugi and Jounouchi Shizuka one-shot.

Note: Shizuka is going to be the perfect student, so cope with me when she's getting desperate.

Plot: What is this word? Just kidding, I don't want to spoil the surprise…

Pairings: Well, Shadowshipping of course. Hints at Polarshipping.

Summary: You have a big test tomorrow, but due to recent developments you weren't able to study. What do you do when you know the subject is ancient Egypt? Well, ask your big crush, who just happens to be an Egyptian pharaoh, to tutor you. A new problem occurs; will you be able to study? SxYnY R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Library

Jounouchi Shizuka rushed to the big creamy steps of the Domino library; the heels of her black boots clicked on the broken white concrete of the sidewalk, her reddish brown hair clung to her shoulders when she bluntly stopped on the last step. Her light brown eyes slightly widened when she noticed the white sign on the glass with black framed doors.

Closed. The word rang through her mind, making sad lines at her rosy lips appeared. The palm of her slender left hand touched the cool glass, closing her eyes for a moment, hoping that when she opened her light brown eyes again the sign would disappear, the doors would open and she could enter. Taking a deep breath, Shizuka opened one eye expectantly, nothing happened, the white piece of plastic still hung on the other side of the door, causing Shizuka to groan in disappointment.

She was getting desperate, the blood rose to her cheeks, the tears burned into her eyes and they threatened to sip out. Shizuka never forgot to study, but she couldn't have been prepared on the recent events that happened in her already chaotic life. Her beloved mother, who suffered from a rare form of cancer, had just received the news that the changes of survival were as good as non-existent, forcing her children to already plan her funeral.

Shizuka couldn't prevent a single crystalline tear to run down her cheek, slowly her right hand wiped it away, realizing it wouldn't help her grades to just stand around in front of closed glass doors, Shizuka turned around, her long reddish brown hair swaying as she did. Grasping her light green bag pack with her right hand, she jumped off the stairs with a form of cheer and grace; her feet ached however, when the heels hit the hard concrete.

Now she just had to find a good studying partner…

"Maybe Jounouchi… Although he is kind of busy with Mai, doing stuff that will probably scar my innocent eyes… again." She shook her head, letting the awful memory of two naked people in a very awkward position fade.

Resisting the urge to shudder, she slouched further down the streets, letting her feet take her where ever they felt like bringing her. Her mind was deliberating possible study partners, while the calm breeze was playing with the soft fabric of her dark blue long skirt.

"How about Ryou?" Shizuka questioned herself, a little voice in her head responded, "How about no? Oni-chan said that his other side popped out sometimes…"

Once again she shook her head, locks of brown hair sprawled against her face when she did that. Shizuka didn't have a death wish and wanted to at least ace the test for tomorrow. Stupid Sensei-sama, she always picked the hardest subjects, they had the whole weekend to study, indeed, but it was Sunday, meaning the museum was closed, the library too, she didn't leave her with much other options. She couldn't study Saturday or Friday evening, she was in the hospital, by her comatose mother.

"Isis and Marik?" She was a bit amazed with her childish actions; after all she was talking with a voice, in her mind, not a real person. It was official, they better keep a spot open by the Domino Mental Institute.

Coughing softly, she strolled forward, deciding Isis and Marik were probably cleaning out the museum, and she didn't want to be a bother to anyone. Shizuka concentrated on the ash grey side walk, her hair was blown into her face, she pulled the bag pack higher, with her free arm, and she embraced her abdomen, enjoying the gentle feeling of her obsidian black sweater.

"Well, there's always Honda or Otogi or, Kami help me, Kaiba."

Kaiba wouldn't help her, not even when it was a matter of life and death; she doubted he even tutored Mokuba. Honda and Otogi would gratefully throw themselves at her small feet and give her every single bit of information they knew about Egypt. Although they would rather stare underneath her throat and above her knees. Shizuka was a bit old-fashioned when it came to love, sexuality or even sensuality.

Then it hit her, like a big icy snowball square in the face, now that would be amusing. The always friendly and helpful brunette, aka Mazaki Anzu, would help her. Excited by the idea that randomly sprouted out of her brain, she kept a quicker pace in her small steps and hurried to Anzu's house. Luckily for her, it wasn't that far away from the center of town, her light brown eyes sparkled in delight of her newfound intelligence.

* * *

Anzu's house

Shizuka clenched her fists, all set to knock on the oak wooden door, mentally preparing her for a reasonable persuasion. Slowly her soft flesh collided with the harsh wood, she held her breath. No footsteps, no reaction was heard, only that silence that kept a grip on her, suffocating her soul and preventing her mind to function normally.

"Okay, maybe she's not home…" Her lips trembled slightly, making the feeling of fear return, interacting with the blood in her veins.

Unlike other kids, Shizuka needed to keep her grades to a maximum, her career depended on the numbers on her report card. Unfortunately, Sensei-sama Katsume Rin thought differently about Shizuka's effort and high intelligence, making her an opponent to be aware off. Somehow, the history-teacher always knew how to make the redhead's life a hell on earth.

Take this test for an instance, to come up with a new torturing method, Katsume-sama thought of a rare kind of test. Without the much needed aid of your study books, you need to collect information about ancient Egypt; helpful resources were the library, the museum or older students. Shizuka realized that she lost to the teacher.

Shizuka: 0

Katsume-sama: 136

"Kuso." It escaped her rosy lips before she even noticed it, actually she was too frustrated and fed up by her grades to even care for her unnatural behavior.

Shizuka forced her mind to concentrate, focus, think, and all other things that included intelligent reasoning. She forced her light brown orbs shut, refusing the tears to run down her cheeks. Her mind wandered back to Battle City, a certain king flashed before her eyes, making all the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Mou hitori no Yuugi!" She said this would be a good moment for a flashbulb to appear above her reddish brown locks, plus a ping sound.

Scolding herself for her forgetting actions, she swirled around and ran towards the Kame Game shop. The ancient pharaoh would be perfect to explain her old traditional Egypt rites, gods, habits and so on. Why does inspiration always hit you on the last moment? Pondering over the question, she ran further, her night blue skirt fluttered like the wings of a joyous butterfly, and then touching her soft skin again.

She smiled lightly when she stood in front of the door of the game shop. Swallowing all the nasty tastes in her mouth away, she pushed with her finger on the doorbell. Praying that this time it would be alright, footsteps were heard in the distance and then she knew; three's a charm.

* * *

Kame Game Shop

Yami no Yuugi was enjoying a good book, his host finally agreed on the terms of a schedule, letting him at least two days a week free to use Yuugi's body. He took a liking of Ruth Rendell's books, always in for some excitement, he started his third book of her; The Water's Lovely. A literary thriller, considering two sisters with an insane mother and chaotic lives, a murderous secret and other very amusing plot theories, making him smile when he thought about them.

His purple with amethyst eyes read the words, registered them in his mind, completing sentences, arousing his suspicious about one of the sisters truly being the killer of their step dad. Yuugi's grandfather was going to get some groceries, leaving him alone, totally alone. He didn't feel like cooking something, considering the last time he used an oven, Jounouchi tried to kill him.

_

* * *

Flashback: _

"_Mou hitouri no Yuugi, would you get the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven? Please?" Mai's lavender eyes begged him to do so, causing him to obey._

_Unfortunately no one ever told him to use an oven. Confused as our beloved pharaoh was, he pushed some buttons to open the bloody object, to no avail. Although it started to smell suspicious, the male kept pushing and turning all kind of things, until…let's say it ended with a big boom. _

"_Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, Jounouchi-kun. I had no idea that grey smoke was a bad thing." He explained franticly, his arms swaying to prove his innocence. _

"_You killed Daisy! She was a gift from my Okaa-san! My sis cooked her very first cookies in this oven! You're dead!" Thus the chase begun, Jounouchi wouldn't stop hunting Yami no Yuugi with an iron baseball bat, until Shizuka and Mai finally convinced Jounouchi to halt._

_A good thing did came out of it; Shizuka even thanked him for destroying the "piece of miserable iron", her words, because she was tired of the continuous rants and praising of her brother for the antique. _

* * *

Yami no Yuugi wiped a lock of his blonde bangs out of the amethyst gems and smiled at the thought of the little redhead, ever since Battle City something unexplainable drew him to her, like a moth to a flame. His musings were interrupted by the bell, snapping his head up in the direction of the hall, which was a bit visible due to the angle he was looking.

He calmly rose from the dark green velvet armchair, his black with cherry red hair bounced, but quickly returned to their normal position. His hand brushed against the wooden framing of the door, lingering a bit longer, his purple eyes glanced at the book, which was carelessly laying on the armchair. Shaking his head, he stood before the front door.

Standing calmly, probably thinking it was Anzu, Jounouchi or even Honda to pay him, or rather his host, a visit, he unsuspectingly turned the knob. His big purple eyes widened instantly when he saw the young redhead smiling at him, sweetly and pure. Was it just him or was it very hot suddenly? Yami no Yuugi remembered his manners and immediately let her enter, noticing the heavy bag pack on her back.

"Konnichi ban, Mou hitouri no Yuugi-san." Her loving voice reminded him of the flutes his servants used to play in the palace when it was his birthday, the great hall was always decorated with fresh lilies and exotic flowers from Mesopotamia.

"By all means please enter, Shizuka-san." Her legs became weak, but she kept herself strong by the thought that the feelings weren't appreciated.

* * *

Study

He carefully lead her to the study, next to Yuugi's and grandfather's bedroom, separating the two rooms. Shizuka admired him when she shyly walked behind him, the unique haircut, those big, understanding, with valor filled amethyst orbs, that tight leather, perfectly around his… She coughed, blushed and directed her attention to the beige with wooden paneling walls, admiring some of the little portraits.

"Shizuka-san, why did you come here? Not that I wouldn't want you here, I really enjoy your presence." The blood rushed to her cheeks, when his deep voice spoken those words.

Her light brown eyes glanced at the varnish of the parquet floor, she was amazed that two, no three, men could keep a house so spotless. Her lips trembled and she looked up, directly in those caring purple eyes.

"I… uhm… Ineedyourhelppleasepleasehelpme?" Yami no Yuugi raised a blond eyebrow and asked her politely to repeat her question.

"Okay, I really need your help, I have this big test about history and I researched some books that Okaa-san had laying at home, but they barely could capture enough information. So, would you please help me?" He went with a hand after his neck, scratching the back of his neck, closing his eyes.

"Hai, of course, I would help you, Shizuka-san." He encouraged her blush while his own almost completely disappeared.

A sudden burst of energy and euphoria took over her body, she slammed her arms around his neck and pushed her petite body against his masculine chest, while chanting, "Domo, domo, domo, domo arrigato, mou hitouri no Yuugi."

Realizing what she was doing, her light brown eyes widened and she immediately let him go, although her skin missed the soft fabric of his black shirt. Yami no Yuugi would rather lose to Kaiba then say out loud that he wanted her back in his embrace. His amethyst orbs then trailed to her clothing, more exactly to her chest, no matter what he did, his eyes were glued to it. Luckily Shizuka was too caught up with blushing to notice his lustful glance, once he regained his self-control, a daring smirk curled upon his lips.

"Well, Shizuka-san, I suppose I'll tutor you." Her light brown eyes widened faintly, she tilted her head a bit to the right side and crossed her arms in front of her chest, making the fabric of her obsidian sweater stretch against her skin.

"First of all, I was a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, as tradition, I got everything my heart desired." Yami no Yuugi started to speak when he noticed she grabbed a notebook and a grey pen from her bag pack.

Curiosity got the better of her, due to habit, she asked with her sweet voice, "What did you want?"

Grinning, glad Shizuka asked, Yami no Yuugi truthfully answered, "If I wanted gold, then I would've received such. If I desired grapes from Greece, then would a servant ride to Greece for their finest grapes."

"I was the son of the gods, I was the king of all, living and dead, they believed that the sun went up for me, that the Nile would flood the dry desert if I said so, of course I had all benefit by the fact that they believed me."

She almost hung on his lips, to bad that she really didn't kiss him. He needed to know what she felt, more exactly, what she felt about him.

Her scribbling on the paper was the only thing that was heard in the light orange room, they were situated on the white carpet, covering the whole room, and rays of light hit her beautiful tresses. Hathor was the goddess of fertility, if she had a reincarnation then Shizuka would be her, so gorgeous and innocent.

"Well as you might now we buried our kings in great pyramids, everything that was his, was buried with him. Gold, jewelry, pots, pets even servants." Yami no Yuugi couldn't help but smile when he saw her fearful eyes. She stopped writing for a moment, only to look in his purple eyes.

"Did… Forgive me for asking… but did you have a queen?" Scarlet, a chuckle rose from his mouth when he saw her scarlet cheeks.

"Iie, but I could have one if I wanted one." Yami no Yuugi didn't know where his courage came from, such a boost of arrogance his body now held. He liked it, it gave him the faith to carry on, courting her.

"Shizuka?" She looked up again, her reddish brown bangs slid away from her face, like water at the shores from the Nile, so fresh and life-like.

"H-hai?" He wanted her, now, bad. Yami no Yuugi came closer, she didn't seem to notice and glanced at him, with those large brown orbs, they remembered him of beige mixed with the sweetest of honey, all poured together in olive.

"If you were in Egypt. Then you would've been my queen, my lady, my lover." Shizuka gasped, her grey pen fell on the white carpet, the noise was soft and hushed by the carpet.

Yami no Yuugi crawled even closer, the leather pressed against his skin, his black sneakers made little dragging sounds on the milky white carpet. He caressed her cheek with one hand, feeling the sudden warmth of her flesh underneath his. His purple eyes glanced deeply in hers, noticing the true purity they held. He knew hundreds of Egyptian women, all cherishing their beauty, but they perished by the sight of her, Jounouchi Shizuka.

"Mou hitouri no…" Her sentence was muffled by soft warm lips, lovingly pressed against her rosy ones.

Shizuka didn't know what happened, only that he kissed her, he, Yami no Yuugi, mou hitouri no Yuugi, the ancient pharaoh, the nameless pharaoh, the king of games, kissed her, a little girl, the sister of Yuugi's best friend and she enjoyed it.

"Aishiteru, my blooming desert rose." He whispered, he sat in front of her, his both arms next to her thighs, because she sat cross-legged.

Giggling, she threw the notebook off her smooth and bare legs, making it collide the orange wall. She balanced herself on her knees, throwing her arms around his neck, due to the impact he fell on his back, the fabric of his shirt pressed against his back. Her hair swayed when she crawled on top of him, all the adrenaline went straight to her mind, making her forget the test and all other worries. Shizuka didn't care for her grades, she didn't care that she was going to fail, she wanted to forget and he, mou hitouri no Yuugi, would make her forget.

"Maybe it was a good thing, I left the puzzle in Yuugi's room." Yami no Yuugi thought when the redhead kissed his neck.

After a few minutes or such, she suddenly stopped, divorcing their entangled bodies, her arms from his neck, her left leg from around his waist, she looked down in regret. Her reddish brown hair was like a waterfall in front of her face. His purple eyes widened slightly when he saw her sorrowful state, he straightened his shirt and came closer to her.

"What's wrong, koi?" His deep voice made Shizuka look up, with a tear-stained face.

"I'm…being… selfish… I'm going…to fail…the-the…test…and…" The words were stuck in her throat because she broke into a downpour of sobs and sniffs.

Yami no Yuugi drew her in a comforting hug and whispered in her ear, his hot breath tingling in her ear, "Iie, you're not, you need to calm down. No need to upset yourself more. I'll help you, I promise." He put a hand on the place of his heart.

"Although, after the studying, we'll have some fun… uhm, some, you know." Nodding, she flashed a grateful smile and stood up to pick up the notebook and the pen, her dark blue skirt flying behind her, granting him a fabulous view of the blue satin underneath.

* * *

The Schoolyard

"I told you, I wasn't going to let you fail." Her boyfriend exclaimed when she showed him her test.

"Hai, you did." Shizuka admitted after she sweetly pecked his cheek, making them both smile.

Her light brown eyes glanced at Yami no Yuugi, from his starfish haircut existing out of strands of blonde, black and cherry red, from his calming and deep purple eyes, from the golden Sennen puzzle around his neck, from his black shirt to his black leather pants, Shizuka loved every piece of him.

"Now, aren't you going to reward your tutor?" Yami no Yuugi grinned, his pearly white teeth visible.

Smiling she replied, "Fine, what does my king desire? If it is grapes from Greece, I shall buy them in the shop. If it is gold, then I cannot give him that. If it is a lady who loves him with whole her heart, then I have to disappoint him."

He raised a blond eyebrow and asked, "How come?"

Shizuka wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing the fabric of his shirt against that from her white blouse, staring straight into those amethyst orbs, "Because you already possess such a lady." With that she kissed his lips.

"Aishiteru, mou hitouri no Yuugi." She softly whispered, forcing her strawberry scent in his nose, driving him wild with desire.

"Aishiteru, my precious Shizuka." He meant it, he always would. He fantasized about where he should take his queen next.

* * *

Now before I take my goodbyes, I want to ask for a minute of silence for Jounouchi's beloved Daisy. 

-

-

-

-

-

(5 seconds later)

-

-

Okay, that's enough. I hope you're not angry that I just wasted seven seconds of your life. Well actually a lot more, since you actually took the time to read my story. I'm going to propose you another thing, if it wouldn't be a bother, please review. Thank you!

Explanations;

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Koi: Love

Konnichi ban: Hello, Good day

Kuso: Damn

Aishiteru: I love you

Oni-chan: Big Brother (from a girl's point of view)

Okaa-san: Mother

I think that's all! Drops of Hell will also be updated today! Just to remind you all...

I'll leave you now! Thanks for reading, and once again, I beg you to review!


End file.
